<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>persistence pays off by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021464">persistence pays off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bouncer/Bartender AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Like hard pg-13 stuff, M/M, Minor Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony works at a nightclub as a bartender, and has had his eye on one of the new bouncers. He constantly asks him out, and the bouncer always says no, until he finally says yes, and then Tony doesn’t know what to do with himself. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>persistence pays off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!</p>
<p>Prompt: Bouncer/Bartender AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tony wiped down the bar, tucking the towel into his back pocket as he set down another cocktail napkin for the next person that had been trying to get his attention the last five minutes. “What can I get you tonight?” He asked, keeping a smile on his face as he tried not to show how exhausted he was, because the customers on the other side of the bar don’t care about him. All they care about is getting loaded, and it was his job to - responsibly - help them achieve that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Friday night, one of the best shifts to work here at Mark V, and he was happy to have a job. While the rest of the staff was zooming around the nightclub, Tony only had eyes on the people three feet in front of him. He’d gotten used to yelling over the din of music blaring through the club. He’d been working here for almost six months now and while the tips were fucking fantastic, the clientele were less than desirable. <em>Fucking college towns</em>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best thing about Friday nights were two things - the tips, and then the staff. Well, not his barback staff, but the staff that helped keep the ruffians out of the club. There was a new bouncer that he’d had his eyes on for the past couple of weeks, and always timed it so that he could take his break at the same time as them, as he preferred their company over the idiots that he worked with. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost his break time now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving a little early.” He told his co-worker, who only nodded his head as he was pouring vodka into a cocktail shaker. Tony pulled the damp tea towel from his back pocket, hung it up over the fridge door beneath the bar, and then slid away before any of the customers could flag him down and beg him to make a drink for them. <em>That</em> always annoyed him. They could see he was trying to leave, but again - they were thirsty and needed their liquor. <em>Fuck that</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing his way through the club, he got to the door that said ‘Employees Only’ and pushed it open. Immediately the loud music became quiet, Tony breathing a little easier in this place meant for them to enjoy a relaxing fifteen minute stretch. He walked over to the snack bar and grabbed a bag of Lays, then went over to the couch and plopped down with a grunt. Pulling the bag open, he looked over at the door as it opened, and in came the person he’d been looking forward to seeing all night. Actually, he’d been looking forward to seeing them the last few days, as the last time they’d worked together had been Monday night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tony!” The bouncer - Peter Parker - waved his hand and smiled at him. “Fancy seeing you in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Pete.” He grinned, his mood instantly lifting as he waved at Peter. He might be jaded when it came to his work, but Peter - Peter seemed to really love working here, especially on the busy nights. He wasn’t huge like the other bouncers, but Tony had seen him take down a couple of assholes that had been fighting in the club like it was the easiest thing in the world for him. He had very defined muscles in his arms, and Tony had a feeling that underneath that tight black shirt that he wore was the same definition. “How’s it going tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know - people trying to bribe their way into the club. Flashing me their tits. Anything to get inside.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed as he moved over on the couch, Peter holding a can of Red Bull and a bag of Doritos in his hand. “Sounds a lot more entertaining than my night. You working until 2?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yeah. You?” Tony tried to ignore how Peter’s leg pushed up against his as he sat down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three, but close enough.” He always had to help clean the bars, and make sure that the bar was restocked for the following afternoon. “You wanna go grab a bite tonight afterwards?” He always asked, and Peter always said no, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to ask it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked up, a few curls falling onto his forehead as he popped a Dorito into his mouth. “Yeah, sure. Why not. You wanna go to Dennys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would work.” Tony tried not to panic, as he’d been expecting Peter to say no, but here he was, saying yes. “You sure you don’t mind waiting around? I might get done before 3.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. I’ll just probably be chilling in here. I usually get to leave a half hour early myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means you’d be spending an extra two hours here if that happened. I don’t want you to do that just for me.” He shook his head, hating that he was putting his own foot into his mouth. But Peter was a nice guy - he didn’t want him to think he was taking advantage of him, and making him wait for two hours sounded a bit excessive to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. It’s totally cool.” The can of Red Bull balanced on his thigh as he used one hand to open it. Tony looked over at the television, reading the captions on the rerun of ‘Seinfeld’ that was playing. “I’ve been wanting to say yes, but I kept having things to do. But not tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Peter. “Serious? Here I figured I was getting annoying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.” Peter smiled, Tony’s stomach flip flopping at how attractive it made him. “So, what else has been going on? You’re on a fifteen, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They small-talked about a few things, but then both turned their attention back to the rerun, watching as the Soup Nazi took delight in telling people no. Tony sincerely wished he could do that to some of the customers that frequented this club, but then he liked being employed so that would never happen. Tony stood up and stretched, balling up the bag of Lays he’d just devoured and grabbed a granola bar that he was quick to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We meet back here tonight?” Peter asked, as Tony started to walk back over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Tony turned and gave him a little wave. “See you around three-ish, Pete.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good rest of your night, Tony!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting to spend those fifteen minutes with him, there was no way that the rest of his night was going to be anywhere near as good as it had just been. Well, that is - until later, hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony walked into the breakroom at two minutes to three, and saw Peter was stretched out on the couch, looking like he was taking a peaceful nap. He’d somehow gotten all the bottles restocked, the bars cleaned, the dishes washed, and put back into order before three. Maybe it had to do with his motivation at not wanting to keep Peter waiting too long had something to do with it. Whatever it was, his co-workers had all hustled to get out of there before three, as no one wanted to stay late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His footfalls were quiet as he approached the couch, not wanting to startle him awake. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. “Pete. Pete, wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He saw Peter’s brown eyes stare up at him, blinking a few times as he struggled to focus. “T-Tony?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” He pulled his hand away as Peter sat up. “Have you been sleeping long?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure.’ Peter yawned, then stretched his arms above his head. “Maybe? I can’t remember. I’m tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, then held his hand out to Peter, helping him stand up on his feet. As he began to pitch forward, Tony was quick to put both of his arms out to catch him. “Whoa. You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just trying to remember how to use my body.” A cheeky grin was on Peter’s face as he stared down into it. “You’ve got really nice eyes, Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you.” He was quick to reply. It was true - Peter’s eyes were a beautiful hue of brown that he couldn’t remember seeing on anyone else before. “And really - if you wanted to fall into my arms, there are better ways of getting that to happen, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try and remember that next time.” Peter took a step back, effectively leaving his arms. Tony tried to ignore the warmth that was now spreading through his body as they continued to stare at each other, the air between the two of them charged. “Do you drive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Tony said, not sure why he was asking such a question. “Why? Don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.” He was surprised when he saw him shake his head. “Never bothered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Granted, their city did have really good public transportation, for the most part. “Well, my car is parked outside in the lot. You want me to drive us to Dennys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be pretty awesome.” Peter nodded his head, as Tony looked down at his shirt, thankful that he hadn’t had any accidents tonight. There had been a few nights where he would get alcohol thrown in his face, but thankfully nothing like that had happened this evening. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could eat a horse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, don’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed as they walked out of the break room together, and took the employee exit out to the parking lot behind the club. “It’s an expression, Pete. Come on, you’ve heard that before. I’m not <em>that</em> much older than you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Tony smirked, as he led them over to where his car was parked underneath one of the lights. “I’ll deny whatever you’ve heard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard nothing.” Peter’s laugh made his stomach do that thing again, which made him slightly weak in the knees. “Fine - I’ll just tell you, I’m twenty-three.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re doing this?? What the hell for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extra income.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not a bad gig. Especially when the clubbers give me a tip.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t allowed to take those.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Tony’s turn to laugh, as he opened the door for Peter. “I’m thirty-two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serious? That’s cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” He waited for Peter to get in before closing the door, then walked over to the driver’s side. Putting the key into the ignition, he turned to look at Peter. “I always feel like I’m the oldest one that works in the club - that isn’t management.” He clarified, as he saw Peter start to open his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would think that that means you’ve proven yourself to work here, and so that others should hold themselves to the same standard as you.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, as Tony pulled out of the lot and headed towards the nearby Dennys. “I know there’s a few bouncers your age. They don’t seem to care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t either.” They came to a stoplight. “Whatever, let’s move on. So, if you’ve been telling me no, and you’ve wanted to say yes. What do you do on your nights you’re done here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I volunteer at a shelter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That news surprised him. “That’s pretty cool, Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Aunt helps run one. So, I just do it to help her out. But tonight she already had someone helping her, so that’s why I said yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tried not to smile too much, but it was becoming difficult. “I’m happy that fate has allowed us this opportunity, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dennys was crowded - Tony was pretty sure he saw a few people he’d served earlier sitting at a table together, no doubt trying to get sober enough to either take the train back to their places, or to take a cab home. They were shown to the back of the diner, to a small booth that was, in a word, intimate for two. Tony knew that they didn’t have a lot of choices, so rather than make a fuss, he slid right in and felt Peter sidle up next to him, neither of them looking at each other as they sat close together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony already knew what he wanted, and didn’t bother to look at the menu. He ordered a black coffee, and Peter ordered a cherry coke. “So, you do this gig, and you do the charity thing.” Tony said, taking that first sip of shitty diner coffee with a grimace on his face. “What else do you do, Pete?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much. I’m also trying to get my teaching credential.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked a few times. “No shit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I want to be a bouncer for the rest of my life?” Peter laughed, then shook his head. “No way, man. I like being a night owl, but it can be exhausting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really can.” Tony said. “I’ve thought about doing my own thing - but the money is too good to give up this lifestyle.” He shrugged his shoulders. Their waitress came by and took their order, and then he looked back over at Peter. “What sort of things do you like to do with your spare time, even though it sounds like you don’t have a lot of it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep?” The comment made Tony laugh, as he knew exactly what Peter meant. “Not much, I guess. I’m kind of a home body. I used to go out and party a lot, but once I took this job, I didn’t really need to do the same thing I was doing for work as my pleasure. If that makes any sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does.” Their food arrived without fanfare, Tony setting his half empty cup down only to have it refilled almost immediately. “Not that you asked, but I don’t do much myself. I prefer to spend my days off at home, reading or maybe go take in a movie that’s been out for awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t have to deal with many people watching it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” He was glad that Peter understood what he meant. “I’m not sure I want to bartend for the rest of my life. It’s a job, it pays the bills, and I have money left over to buy shit for myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t really ask for more than that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you really can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate their food in silence, Tony hungrier than he thought he was. But now that the plate of food was sitting in front of him, he devoured it a lot faster than he thought he would. He saw Peter was the same though, both of their plates cleared in under five minutes. He sat back, his knee stuck against Peter’s, but it didn’t seem like he minded too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we get their really shitty pie and split it?” Tony asked, as the same person that had poured him more coffee returned with a new cherry coke for Peter, and then took their empty plates away. “Or, do you want to go home and pass out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to go yet.” He was happy to hear that Peter wasn’t sick of hanging out with him yet. “We could go for a drive? Unless driving in the city stresses you out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, a drive sounds nice. After all this coffee - I’m not really tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony paid for their meal, then walked with Peter back out to his car. “Where should we drive to?” He held the door open for him, and again waited until he was seated before closing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go up towards the woods?” Peter suggested, knowing that it wouldn’t take too long to get out there. Since it was a Friday night, traffic coming back into the city shouldn’t be too awful. “Or, is that too far away?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. That works.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put some tunes on the radio - a station that played classic rock, and bobbed his head up and down to the tunes as he drove on the highway. He looked over at Peter, and then saw him glance away quickly, making him smile as he had a feeling he’d been watching him. Reaching over, he grabbed Peter’s hand with his, and casually put their palms together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This okay?” He asked, hoping that Peter wasn’t about to turn him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter, instead, held his hand a little tighter. “It’s definitely okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were out of the city, traffic let up. It was easy to go a little bit faster as he chased the dawn. The sky was beginning to change from dark indigo to a lighter shade of purple, not quite there yet as the sun was inching closer to the horizon. Tony took the next exit and headed down the road for a bit, then took a turn towards a field. He sincerely hoped they weren’t about to trespass on someone’s property, or if they were, it was far enough away that they wouldn’t be bothering them in the early morning hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parking the car, he looked over at Peter and saw that he was looking out the window. “Want to go lay on the roof of the car? I’ve got a blanket in my trunk. Two, as a matter of fact.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Peter turned to him, and smiled. “Watch the sunrise together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you’ve got another idea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The color on Peter’s cheeks should have been his first clue that maybe he wasn’t the only one with feelings, but decided not to question it. Maybe Peter was just being nice. “N-No, let’s watch the sunrise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Pete.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the two blankets out of the trunk, Tony brought them over to the hood of his car, and set one down on top of it, while he held the other in his hand. “Is it safe to sit on top of this?” Peter asked, as he got himself situated on the hood. “I’m not fat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you were.” Tony snorted, then sat on the hood next to him. They both leaned back, and Tony was quick to put the other blanket over their bodies. “And yeah - it’s fine. They don’t really build cars like this anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of car is it again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Volvo. ‘94.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I need a new one, when this one runs perfectly fine still.” Tony was used to his friends giving him shit about how old his car was, so he was quick to be defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turned to look at him, Tony hearing the hood protest under the shift of weight. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sorry.” He was quick to apologize, feeling like a dick for saying as much. “I’m just used to people making fun of my choices. Don’t take it personally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to his side, and saw Peter was still looking at him. “You know, you’re not going to see the sun rise if you keep looking at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you keep asking me out?” Peter asked, crickets chirping loudly around them as the horizon steadily grew lighter. “Why didn’t you stop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am a glutton for punishment.” Tony shrugged, then turned his head to look back up at the sky. “I knew that either you’d tell me to stop, or you would do what you did tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had him turning his head again, grimacing when his neck protested at moving so fast. “I’m sorry - what was that?” He asked, looking over at Peter, who was now scooting closer to his body on top of the hood. “You like me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, we just held hands, didn’t we?” Peter asked, as he reached for his hand underneath the blanket. “I’ve been wanting to spend time with you like this for a long time, Tony. I just - I was so busy, and I didn’t have your number, and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. You want my number?” Tony was still trying to process what Peter had just said, but then that comment really threw him for a loop. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah? I’d also like to go home with you after we watch the sunrise, but I was afraid that might be too forward of me to ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. He had to be dreaming. Tony rubbed his eyes, then looked back over at Peter and saw that he was still sitting next to him with a smile on his face. “So, you want to go home with me. To do what, exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…..have sex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what the FUCK are we doing out here?!” Tony almost fell off the hood of the car, wanting to get back inside so they could drive back into the city right now. But then stopped when he felt Peter hold tight to his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After the sunrise?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping his arm to be around Peter’s shoulders, Tony felt him rest his head against his shoulder as they both stared up at the sky. It was peaceful, much different than the world they reside in in the evenings. After being stuck in that club for eight hours, the quiet solitude of the woods was soothing in a way that Tony thought about making this a new thing he did after a stressful night. Having Peter in his arms was an added bonus, and it sounded like he was going to have him there for a bit, hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky grew lighter, the violet turning to a warm orange, and then the blue was beginning to appear. “There’s something magical about watching the sun rise.” Peter’s voice was quiet, but Tony heard him perfectly. “It’s one of my favorite things to do with this job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet.” Tony rested his head on top of Peter’s, still looking up at the sky. “Do you watch the sun rise often?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather watch it with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Peter nod his head. “I would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take you back to my place now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony lowered his head, his fingers resting on Peter’s chin, helping to tilt it backwards. “Is that a request, or a demand?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it be both?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet smile - a smile he only saw when they were in the break room together - appeared on Peter’s face. He brought his lips down to his and kissed him with a softness that surprised himself. He’d dreamed of kissing Peter so many times - in the breakroom, in the parking lot, anywhere but where they actually were. And now that it was here, it was different from what he’d always pictured in his head. His lips parted first, and he felt Peter’s tongue enter his mouth, his body gravitating towards his as their kiss naturally deepened, the physical need to be closer to him becoming one he couldn’t quite resist. He draped himself over Peter’s body, hearing no protests from him as more birds began to sing in greeting to the sun that was now on the rise in the east. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter broke off the kiss, Tony resting his forehead against his as he took deep breaths. “T-Take me back to your place….Please….?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Tony kissed him again on the lips, then they both slid off the hood of the car and got back in, Tony tossing the blankets into the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never driven as fast as he had, racing against time to get back to his apartment. As soon as they entered it, their hands were on each other, mouths coming together for more urgent kisses. Tony laughed when Peter picked him up in his arms, and pointed to where his bedroom was, and then they were laying on his bed together, both struggling to get their clothes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Condoms were pulled out of his drawer, and with a quick snap, he was buried inside of Peter’s body. They moved together as one, Tony finding himself becoming lost in Peter’s eyes as he stared down at him, listening to his sweet moans as he brought him to the edge, and kept him there. It ended faster than he would have liked, but after a little more coaxing, he was raring to go again, with another condom on with Peter now riding him with the most beautiful expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They collapsed together on the bed, Tony using tissues to dispose of the mess on his body, and used his mouth to take care of the mess on Peter’s. He listened to him laugh, the smile on his face refusing to disappear as they got settled underneath his covers together. The blackout curtains were drawn, as Tony preferred total darkness to sleep in during the day. “You’re working tonight, yeah?” He asked, as he felt Peter’s nose push up against his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. You?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go in together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, we can come back here afterwards?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled, and nodded his head. “I would also love that a lot too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t get sick of me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned towards Peter and stared into his eyes. “There’s no way that will <em>ever</em> happen, Pete. I like you a lot. Have for quite a bit now. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because I feel the same way, Tony.” Peter smiled at him, then pulled his head down towards him to give him a kiss on the lips. “Lovers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovers.” Tony agreed, returning the smile on Peter’s face. “Exclusive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he thought about the events of the previous evening. He was really glad that Peter had finally said yes, and was really looking forward to seeing what sort of trouble they would get into together, now that they were lovers. He pulled Peter against him, and fell asleep for the first time with him, feeling good knowing that this would be the first of many mornings together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>